


one's not half of two (two are halves of one)

by imposterhuman



Series: pepperony week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, Domestic pepperony, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week, Tony has a heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, best friends who are also in love, theyre besties ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Pepper was a busy woman. She was the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, for one, which took up most of her time. Tony, somehow, was even busier, balancing three jobs at once. They rarely got to bed at the same time. Sometimes, they went most of the day without seeing each other, kept apart by their respective responsibilities.Mornings, though, were theirs; not the Avengers’, or SHIELD’s, or SI’s.Theirs..





	one's not half of two (two are halves of one)

**Author's Note:**

> title from an e e cummings quote (if youve noticed im a poetry hoe)
> 
> for pepperony week day 3: the prompt was nsfw but i dont write smut so have this instead! my prompt was "domestic"
> 
> i hope yall like it!

Pepper was a busy woman. She was the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, for one, which took up most of her time. Tony, somehow, was even busier, balancing three jobs at once. They rarely got to bed at the same time. Sometimes, they went most of the day without seeing each other, kept apart by their respective responsibilities.

Mornings, though, were theirs; not the Avengers’, or SHIELD’s, or SI’s. _ Theirs _.

Even if she went to sleep alone, Pepper knew Tony would be there in the morning, even if he got in right as her alarm went off. No matter what, they’d sit together for a cup of coffee before going about their days. It was their routine. If Tony was in Medical, she’d come to his bedside with coffee and kisses every morning. If they were in different cities, they’d video call, drink their coffee, and go back to their jobs. 

It was grossly domestic, and Pepper wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

She woke up with Tony in her arms. It had been a rare night, one where they had collapsed into bed together, exhausted but giggling like children, and fallen asleep holding each other. She smiled softly, brushing his hair from his face and kissing his temple.

“Morning, love,” she whispered, smile curving across her face. 

He shifted, eyes blinking open slowly. “Morning, Pep,” he said. The love in his eyes made her melt, just a little bit. “Ready to start the day?”

“Not until we’ve had coffee,” she groaned, thinking about everything she had to get done. “At least two cups. It’s a two cups kind of day.”

“I think we can make that happen,” Tony nodded sagely, stretching and rolling out of bed. “I’ll get it started if you make the eggs?”

“Was there ever a chance that you would make the eggs?” she teased. “Didn’t it take you three hours to make an omelet last time?”

“You know, you can let that go at any time,” he said. “I won't be upset.”

Pepper smirked, following him to the kitchen. “Now, why would I do that?”

“Because you love me?” he tried.

“But making fun of you is so much fun,” she said, opening the fridge. The carton of eggs was almost empty; she’d have to remember to ask FRIDAY to add them to the list. She took out four and turned on the stove.

Behind her, Tony was fiddling with the coffee machine. She liked fancy coffee, not the black sludge that he drank. As much as he complained, he made it for her every morning.

RIght on cue, Tony said, “I could make fun of you for drinking prissy coffee, Potts, and I restrain myself.”

“And the sludge you drink is better?” she cracked an egg. “Tony, darling, I enjoy having taste buds.”

“Yeah, well, I enjoy being awake,” he teased, hitting the button on the machine. The room quickly filled with the scent of coffee and eggs. “And your drinks have, like, no caffeine.”

“Which is why you’ll make me extra, right?” she tossed a smile over her shoulder at him. He tried to scowl, but he was smiling, too.

“I’ll do it because I’m a wonderful and generous person who does nice things,” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I love you,” she passed him a plate. “And I will cede the first omelet to you.”

“Did you put cheese on it?” he frowned at it, poking it with a fork. “Or mushrooms?”

It was Pepper’s turn to roll her eyes. “How long have I known you?” she asked. “I know you only eat boring omelets, like the boring person you are.”

“Hurtful,” Tony said, passing over her coffee. 

“Extra whipped cream?” she confirmed.

“It’s not amateur night, Potts.”

They were silent for a moment, finishing making their respective breakfasts. Pepper turned off the burners while Tony grabbed their mugs, setting them down at the little table where they always ate. Tony pulled out Pepper’s chair for her before sitting next to her and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“What’s on the agenda for the day?” she asked him. “Besides all the paperwork you owe me, of course.”

Tony chuckled. “Suit diagnostics, mostly,” he took a bite of his egg. “Natasha’s Bites need improvement, too. And I have to finish the Starkphone upgrade.”

“Slow day, then,” Pepper commented. She sipped her coffee; perfect, as always.

“All the more reason to procrastinate,” Tony grinned. “How about you?”

She groaned. “Meetings,” she told him. “The Tokyo investors are getting antsy, so I have to reassure them that SI stocks are on the rise. Why we can’t handle it over email, I’ll never know.”

“They want to make your life difficult,” Tony nodded sagely. “Eviscerate them, darling.”

Pepper smirked wickedly. “With pleasure.”

FRIDAY beeped regretfully. “Sorry to interrupt, Boss, but we’ve got Doom Bots downtown. You’re needed.”

“Morning is over,” Pepper said, chugging the rest of her coffee as Tony did the same. “Time to get to work.”

He kissed her quick, just a chaste peck as he ran out of the room to suit up. “See you later, Pep!” he called. “Have a good day! Love you!”

“Love you, too!” she replied, getting into work mode. Breaktime was over; she had to be Pepper Potts, CEO of SI, now. 

Even still, she wouldn’t trade their mornings for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
